Thank You
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: Zero Kiryu is plummeting to level E, but one girl is here to help him and stand by him whatever level he is. Her name is, Anne Egao.
1. Anne Egao

Zero's POV

I watched as the girls shoved and pushed trying to get the best seats to watch and stare at those blood thirsty beasts, the sound of a whistle overpowered the girls scream but didn't stop them. I sighed "Take one more step and I swear I'll-" 'Crrreakk' the two brown doors slowly opened causing the girls to turn into a sea of screaming people like at a rock concert.

A brown-haired girl who had joined the disciplinary committee [to 'help' me] struggled to hold the girls back. But it was like trying to push a herd of elephants back into they're cages. I actually felt sorry for her, her blue eyes darting looking for any girls trying to sneak around her.

Her name was Anne Egao. [Egao: smile] Long brown curls followed halfway down her back, blue eyes, a white headband to hold back all those messy bangs which flung in front of her face, she wore the uniform but was somehow able to cut off the small heels on the back, a green bracelet firmly placed on her left wrist and of course she had 'borrowed' the artemis rod tied to her left leg.

"Alright that's it I've had enough." She concluded exhaling a huge amount of air puffing her chest up, I've known her for about 5 months and I understood what she was about to do. I placed my palms over my ears and waited, puzzling the flock of girls behind me, "QUIET!" she yelled panting quickly. For some reason I rushed over and helped her stand up.

She grinned wickedly winking at me watching the dazed girls who were stunned, I quickly walked back to my position and watched as down the cobble path came [in order] Akastuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo, Kaname Kuran and of course Yuki Cross who had moved to the night class since she was a pureblood and was with Kaname.

"Hello ladies, I see you're all looking amazing, as usual." Hanabusa showed his cheeky grin making me tightening my hand into a fist; I wanted to punch that smug little face of his so hard, it caused him brain damage. [There's no need since he doesn't have one] Akastuki looked mighty embarrassed that he had to call that buffoon a 'cousin', Kaname was arm in arm with Yuki as both of them whispered something into each others ear making Yuki giggle. I still remembered that sweet voice of hers, it echoed in my head, haunting me. Anne saw my expression, quickly walked over, gave me a gentle hug then ran back to the flock of girls ready to give them their just desert, that's what I liked about Anne; she was calm yet curious, mysterious yet open, funny but serious. She was like a puzzle with no ending. When you think you know her right to the point something amazing happens and you have to start all over again.

Now I have been able to talk to her and know her back story since I'm so kind I'll lead you through it, no questions, just listen. When she was about 11 her mother, father and little sister Delilah Egao, were all killed by Shizuka Heo who spared her life to be chased by other vampires from different clans which she fought off with ease thanks to that bracelet she wears which sends the final blow to vampires and amazingly purebloods which her mother called, Akuma Degaki. [Devils Blow]

Now I thought she had lost a few cells after defeating all those vampires but this was true, Anne killed level E vampires and was trying to think of something to block the process by making an 'antidote', she found a female level E who she tried to tame. When she did or thought she had, started taking samples of her blood and test them, but one day the level E went bezerk and tried to kill her, but narrowly escaped by using 'The Bloody Rose' or the anti-vampire gun.

Her granddad was once a vampire hunter and gave her the gun when she was about 8, telling her it would protect herself from bad vampires, which was surprisingly true when she first used it, broke her heart. She thought that vampires and humans should bring peace but I argued with her which went on for a whole 2 months!

I still remember how quiet she was when I first met her; we didn't talk much until one night while on the rooftop near the moon dorm we finally spoke. But I won't talk to you about that right now when I feel like explaining again.

Yuki approached Anne sneakily, her heels clicking loudly over the crowd of girls calming them down as though in a trance. "Nice job Anne." Anne jumped looked over her shoulder then did a helpless grin turning around to face the pureblood, "Thanks Yuki! It's a hard job but someone's gotta do right? Anyway Zero over there has been helping me out a lot!" 'Great' I thought now all the attention [including spotlight] was on me. "That's great." She smiled giving a girlish grin, "Maybe you could come over and I could manicure your nails." She whispered but I had good ears helping me, Anne was now scared like hell! She tried to think of an excuse but all she did was look at me with helpless eyes her eyes begging for an excuse.

I just shrugged making her mouth a swear to me making me chuckle at her, she then came up with this "I'm sorry not really into that stuff." Ann replied scratching the back of her head. This stunned Yuki a little but she quickly gained her composure, "Well OK, but I would still love to get to know you." The way she said was so sick it was about make Anne vomit, she had promised me she'd show me her 'moves' on a skateboard she has at her house.

"Right, ah sure awesome what day do you suppose?" Anne mumbled messing with her shoes pretending to scrape off mud or dirt, nearly any substance under the sole of her shoe. "Anytime that suits you well see ya!" Yuki waved goodbye winking at her joining the other members of the night class, she was staring into space leaving me to order the students back to their dorms.

I cautiously walked up to her like walking up to a sleeping lion basking in the sunlight, "Anne?" I was about a meter away from her, keeping my distance just to be safe.

Instantly snapping out of her gaze surprised I had just penetrated her thought, "Well then we better get to class eh?" Anne said strutting off while I was still keeping a fair distance between me and her.

Anne's POV

'That's it, keep far away, it'll be better for your health you annoying son of a!' I awaited Zero to catch up, when he was close enough I pounced "Anne get off me!" he yelled helplessly I watched him squirm trying to push me off. But I kept a tight grip on his jacket; a giggle escaped my lips causing his eyes to widen "This is what you get for leaving me to guard myself all by my lonesome." Zero knew what I was capable after he'd seen me kill that level E.

So he knew I was acting, I did a dramatic pose putting my hand against my forehead causing him to look away. "Oh shut up!" he yelled in my face threat in his voice, I sat up now on my knees keeping his legs down, I looked away feeling stupid remembering what level he was up to, level D. "I'm sorry Zero." I whispered trying not to stare at his lavender eyes knowing eye contact was none of the options, "It's not your fault." He sighed also looking away from my ocean blue eyes. I stood up holding out a hand which he took squeezing my hand making it go red like crazy!

We were so close our noses were touching, a small blush crept across my cheeks I felt them so I looked away to hide the evidence. But of course being Zero grabbed my chin forcing my head into his direction, now Zero wasn't the type of guy to blush but well Yuki if your listening you might be surprised but he to was blushing.

The red of his cheeks didn't mix well with his pale skin, "Let's go." He said releasing my chin maneuvering around me walking towards the classroom. Zero turned around spotting me standing they're like a statue but this statue was blushing wildly having a confused sheepish smile on its face.

"Well. You comin?" he asked impatiently tapping a finger on his watch breaking me from my frozen state; I rushed forward bursting through the doors Zero standing beside me. Every head turned to stare at what all the commotion was about, I tried to think of an excuse but my mind was boggled "Sorry we're late." I suddenly realized that wasn't one of the best ways to come in and say the simplest sentence in the entire world.

Authors Note: Hi guys, now I did this because a person voted for this so I have done one chapter to see if anymore people agree with the person's vote, you can vote on my profile so yeah! Oh and if you want *wink wink* you can review this chapter.

Disclaim: Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, Akastuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Matsuri Hino.

Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	2. Unique First Words

**Flashback Zero's POV…**

I swiveled my head over to Anne watching her stand there, arms on side, head facing forward and even though I couldn't see any sign of her face… She was in a realm of fantasy. I sighed wondering why she hadn't said a word for these last few months, [2 exactly] Anne's body tilted slightly to the right as though the wind was warning her to step away from the edge.

I looked through the stained glassed windows into the classroom, as always Kaname Kuran eyed both of us, watching us like an eagle. Yuki had a hand placed on his shoulder, making him retreat from the window and follow Yuki back into the darkness of the room.

My jacket and tie were blown helplessly to the east, sometimes nearly whacking me in the face; I had lost the greediness to drink blood for awhile which kind of surprised me. Still… I felt the temptation to drink Anne's blood, but I quickly recoiled when she got close to me.

Like my tie and jacket the trees also blew in the wind, birds flew out of trees while bushes rustled nonchalantly. "Quiet, isn't it?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't receive a reply from Anne I searched for any movement at least. A nod maybe, no? Okay fine… I was really agitated by how quiet she was, I was even amazed that she was born with a mouth.

Then Anne locked her blue orbs on the violet night sky, as though waiting for something to happen. Her eyes searched the sky then stopped when a star came into view, it glistened in the sky. You know when you get that feeling when you feel really warm inside and you suddenly wanna give someone a hug? Well if I had to guess I bet all my allowance she was feeling the same way.

"Do you believe in perfection?" I turned my head to the voice and was amazed that she had actually spoken, her voice was calm and smooth like small wave rolling up the beach. But it felt distant and alien a little which puzzled me.

I then remembered her question "Depends…" I trailed off now answering what I meant by 'depends'. "Take this flower for instance." She picked a small wilting sunflower holding it against her chest, "Can you see any other flower like this?" Anne asked quizzically. I searched but found none and shook my head; a smirk appeared on her face "If you were to look in every flower field in the world, I promise you will not achieve finding a second pair. That's because it is unique." Now I was stumped. What did she mean by this subject?

"Why are you asking this?" I asked clueless, "This flower is perfect because it's unique… Like you and me Zero, we are unique because we are different." Then it came to me "So what you're saying is that we are different because were unique and perfect? But in our own way?" I questioned just how weird this girl was.

She nodded silently, "At least someone understands, sorry about that. I'm Anne, Anne Egao." A cheerful smile placed itself firmly on her lips; her arm outstretched her hand waiting for mine to join. "I'm Zero, Zero Kiryu." I took the gesture slowly.

"Nice name, I like it." Anne added retracting her arm back to her side "Yours to…" I trailed off suddenly, realizing I was flushing a little. We chatted for the rest of the night, about our back story and why and how we got here.

**Authors Note:** I got bored so I just felt the mood to right how they first became friends; Anne was a little bit weird I know. But this is Vampire Knight remember. Thanks for reviewing guys, real nice to know people enjoy my writing, oh and thanks for tips and all. Now I won't look stupid so yay!

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, Matsuri Hino.

Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	3. Silence

**Zero's POV**

Why? Why does she help me? Why doesn't she flinch when I bare my fangs? I can't sleep, my body won't let me. Another question, why do I want her blood? I carefully sneaked out of my room to the next door on the left, since the girls dorm was full Anne had moved here, silence…

I opened up the door hoping to find Anne asleep and was agitated by how she was still awake, stuck in another book. "Can't sleep eh?" she didn't even look or glance away from the page, as though her eyes were glued to the. page. Anne motioned her hand and patted the bed meaning 'sit', she finally took a quick look at me seeing my tired eyes and droopy head she understood that I was tired, silence…

I cringed at a familiar smell that wafted up my nostrils… Blood, "Let me look." I demanded sternly. She hesitated then put the book on the bedside table and let me look; a big scar was under her chin as though scraped across cement or stones. "Zero I'm sorry…" she trailed off when I looked away. Silence…

I felt my nerves pulse and my heart beat rapidly, I thrusted myself against the wall hitting my head making me dazed. I watched her [with my blurred vision] as she sprinted out of the room, her chocolate hair flowing behind like when a small pond ripples. Suddenly everything went quiet; as though sound had drowned out of my ears I couldn't even hear my breathing, again silence…

Anne rushed back in holding a glass full of water and a blood tablet which she dropped it in the glass. I placed a finger against my tattoo and felt it burn red, my eyes once lilac now a blood red which glowed through the darkness. Anne sighed in relief as it finally dissolved; I accepted the drink with gratefulness. When my body rejected the drink and tried to make me cough it out Anne would force it down my throat. Silence…

When the last drops had disappeared down my throat, my eyes came back to its normal color, [along with my tattoo] and my heartbeat and nerves flowed freely again me and Anne didn't speak a word. I watched her in a sense of security and friendship, just like I felt for Yuki. When I was struggling with the smell of blood before voices echoed through my head, challenging me to drink Anne's blood telling me not to resist the sweet taste of it.

The voices had never left or retreated for just a second, in class was much harder since there were so many people in there. I tip-toed over tom Anne and wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed my cheek on her shoulder, my lips only centimeters away from her neck. "Zero?" I could hear in the tone of her voice she was shocked and puzzled by this. Silence…

Anne and I stayed in this position for a few minutes to me seemed like an eternity before she decided that was enough for tonight. She ran her hand up my arm to break the lock around her stomach, "You should go to sleep now." I wanted to argue, protest I wanted to stay. But, she was right. I nodded and exited out of the room I paused halfway through the door and whispered "Arigato Anne." I closed the door behind me and fell asleep. Silence…

**Authors Note: Hi guys looks like this story started on a high note, for all the people who have been awaiting for the next chapter in My Hell I'm really sorry but something is going on in My Stories and edit. Please forgive I already have it ready so don't worry!**

**Disclaim: Zero Kiryu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.**


	4. Reflection

"Zero!" sang Anne as she ripped open the blinds letting the sunlight pour into the once dim room. Zero groaned as he rolled onto his side, eyelids forcing over his lilac orbs. "C'mon Zero, get up! Get up!" Anne yelled shaking him, but he wouldn't budge. "*sigh* I warned you." Anne put her face near his ear and yelled, "ZERO!" he jumped at the voice his guard up to extreme.

Anne was butt-headed off the bed and landed with a 'thump!' on the comfy carpet, "Anne?" he rubbed the right left side of his head, feeling as though a cricket bat had collided with his head. Amazingly, he didn't fall unconscious.

"Down here." Anne croaked lifting up her hand asking for assistance, Zero chuckled at Anne, shook his head before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a sitting position. "C'mon, you know the drill. Hop to it soldier!" Anne said cheekily running out of his room laughing hysterically like a mad man – correction mad tomboy.

Zero got up and made his bed, grabbed his uniform and had peaceful shower. But of course this 'peace and quiet' was just, just out of Zero's reach. "Room inspection!" yelled Headmaster Cross smiling brightly at the tidy room.

"Zero?" Kaien tilted his head in puzzlement. "In the shower." Zero explained from the shower, sadness that he could never, ever be alone without someone or something barging in and messing with his life. "Well OK but just to let you know, Anne is already there." 'WHAT!" Zero thought scared like hell. Anne - early?

That was like the apocalypse but instead not blood or brains bust this time it was beer or alcohol or some sickening drug like that. Zero didn't even bother to fix his hair, [like he ever did] instead struggled to put on his damn uniform. Zero yelped as he fell in the bathtub his clothes landing in a heap, "Oh God if you can hear me, please help me." Zero prayed trying to put his pants on.

When he finally finished he sprinted down the hallway at top speed, soon, the classrooms were in sight. Zero screeched to a halt in front of the doors, running his fingertips through his scalp. Did up a button that had undone itself for the run for survival then crept into the room. Seating himself in his usual position in his usual stance: back bent forwards boring his eyes onto the teacher, shoulders slumped looking completely in the zone, his hand scrunched into a fist and placed against his cheek head tilted slightly, as though ready to fall off his neck.

Anne looked up and winked at him, she was smirking 'he's actually late!' Anne thought feeling on top of the world. 'I wonder if Yuki ever saw Zero come in like that.' Anne questioned to herself, staring at Zero.

**After class Zero's POV…**

Anne and I walked around the grounds in silence; I had slipped my hands into my pockets. Looking up at the sky in thought, I thought she was the quietest person I've ever known, which kind of freaked me out a bit.

Images of last night popped in front of my eyes like a camera on picture but no sound, just silence… I suddenly remembered the scar; it couldn't have been scratched for sure. I glanced at Anne, she too in deep thought. Looking at the flowers pleading in her mind for help, I wanted to ask her if she really did fall down. Anne wasn't that clumsy that's certain.

I hesitated, but decided to question if Anne was telling the truth or was something going on in the shadows. "How did you really get that scar?" I asked she stopped walking instantly; she seemed afraid all of a sudden. "Zero - she didn't mean it…" Anne trailed off knowing she said too much. Something was wrong.

"Who?" I pushed, she wasn't easy to break but I had to try. "Zero it's nothing OK." Now I was angry I know I don't tell her everything but I don't keep her in the dark about my problems. "Anne, tell me now!" I said sternly staring at her trying to sound demanding which must have work because she blurted everything out.

"I-I was too scared, I was walking back to the boys dorm when this girl with orange hair, in braids with green ribbons and wore glasses told me to back off from you or she would hurt me." I must have seemed surprised because she ran up and hugged me, her face in my jacket as she muffled a silent sorry for worrying me and making me get all worked up last night.

But I assured her it's alright; I put my hand on top of her head strands getting tangled between my fingers. She sniffled and looked up into my eyes, I saw my reflection: pale skin, lilac eyes and hair, serious eyes as though telling they had seen too much, a purple tattoo on the left side of my neck, like daggers pointing into the middle. I tore my eyes away, disgusted by my foul appearance. "No wonder." I whispered silently remembering why everyone always stuttered around me, was scared and didn't dare disobey.

I was a monster and that was it, a simple monster. Lurking around alone for the rest of its life. [Ohmigod he's emo! I'm not emo] I looked back at her she seemed worried about me, but why? Here we go with the questions again. "No wonder…" I said louder but trailed off when Anne placed a finger on my lips.

She pulled me close to her face, she stared at me for awhile, my cheeks reddened which I could see in her ocean orbs. I looked at her lips, they tempted me every day to kiss her and never let go. The same I felt for Yuki, but that was different I knew we could never be… But Anne she wasn't scared of me, she didn't flinch when my eyes reddened and I bared my fangs.

She doesn't scream or yelp when bite her, she cares for me and is capable of dealing with things. Has a job in the restaurant in town, is a vampire hunter, keeps her promises and lastly trusts me. She trusts me with everything even my other half.

She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my waist; I let her pull me close, lips centimeters away. I waited for the sweet sensation of our lips meeting… "Arigato Zero for rikai me." ["Thank you Zero for understanding me."] I was disappointed by that moment I thought of us but it suddenly left my mind. For now, we were best friends.

Later, we could be something. Anne smiled at me and started to drag me back to the boy's dorm. I saw her, the girl who had given Anne that scar. I was going to talk to her. I sighed stopping "I have to go, just remembered headmaster wanted to talk to me." I didn't like lying to Anne but I had to go "Oh OK Zero, what would you like for lunch?" Anne asked still looking cheerful. "Noodles would be fine." I said "Anne, sayonara." ["Anne, goodbye] I strided towards the girl who had hurt my best friend.

**Authors Note:** Sorry but they ain't kissing' yet, I've still got more to go, I hope soon that I will be able to update **My Hell** soon but while I'm waiting I'll continue this. I wonder what Zero's going To say to that girl, if anyone knows her name please tell me! I know a bit of Japan. When I do spell check on Kiryu it says Kirby, LOL!

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	5. A Chat With The Headmaster

"How dare you!" Zero death stared at her; she stopped and swiveled around to see his eyes staring into her soul. "Excuse me?" she asked trying to buy sometime to escape the evil stare/lecture he was about to give her, "Don't screw with me!" he raged on enjoying her worried look. "I know what you did, you gave Anne that scar last night." He accused watching her curse under her breath.

"I was just…" she trailed off, waiting for what he was going to do. He waited for her alibi impatiently, no one noticed this feud going on thanks to the bustle of people [mostly girls] walking through the enormous crowd. "Why? Why did you hurt her last night?" he asked knowing this was going nowhere.

"I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again." She ignored his questions and started begging for forgiveness, "I'm not Anne." He said looking, like an angry bull ready to charge at its prey. "I will say sorry to her, I promise I will say sorry just please let me be." She explained waving her arms up and down, Zero thought this over but reluctantly said in his neutral tone "Fine, but if you don't. The headmaster will be told about this." He admitted walking away from the gaped girl as though nothing occurred.

He smirked at himself, smelling a whiff of the noodles that awaited for his attention. "Anne!" Zero yelled as he followed the delicious scent of the noodles, "Zero! You're finally back! So what did Kaien have to say?" Anne asked, hugging him nearly knocking him off his feet, his lavender hang over his orbs.

"He was busy." He explained calmly as though there was no reason to go, "Oh well never mind then, c'mon I made your favorite." She sang guiding him over to the table as though he was fragile.

Zero stared at the steaming liquid in the blue bowl, 'Take off your shoes, jacket and tie." She ordered joining him on the floor. They both sat on a cushion, shoes placed next to them as they grabbed their chopsticks and bowed there heads slowly. Anne made sure no pieces of her hair got wet.

"Mimashou taberu." ["Let's eat."] Anne said before both of them started to eat the delicacies in front of them. On the table was neatly placed: In the middle was sushi rolls, on the left was a bowl of rice and on the right was a bowl of salad. Glasses had been poured with coke. Anne smiled greatly, with a piece of noodle hanging out of her mouth before sucking it up like a vacuum. Zero laughed slightly, his troubles fading into the midst of his mind. After having a beautiful lunch Zero and Anne felt like their stomachs were going to burst. "Wow Anne, you *burp* spoiled us today." Zero said his cushion was placed on the table with his head in it like a pillow.

"You *belch* think?" Anne said in a fit of hiccups now, laying on her back rubbing her filled stomach. The bowls were completely empty as though been washed and brand new. Anne crawled over to Zero and checked to see if he was asleep, but he was awake. Eyes droopy, trying to keep them open.

Anne giggled at this sight, when Zero unexpectedly wrapped his arm around her neck, then rubbed his knuckle against her hair making it frizzle. "Zero, stop it!" she yelled playfully trying to get out of his strong grip, "No way!" he refused to go down.

"Alright." She said punching him in the chest catching Zero off guard making him fall on his back with Anne on top of him. Both laughed for a minute then finished with a suttle sigh, both smiling, both staring into each others eyes, both having the time of their lives being best friends. It then ended for Zero as he remembered the scene he'd made with that girl, "Whelp, I better go see if Cross is free." He said finally getting up and putting his jacket, tie and shoes back on.

Anne's gaze followed Zero until he reached the door, "Sorry I can't help tonight." He apologized opening up the door grabbing his anti-vampire gun and placing it in his inside pocket of the jacket. "It's alright lazy pants." She said doing a cheeky dance and stopped when Zero left.

**Outside Headmaster Cross's Dorm…**

"Headmaster?" Zero knocked waiting for an answer "Come in Zero!" yelled a cheerful voice. When Zero walked in, Kaien's emotion changed. "What's wrong?" he asked tone changing to serious, "I think I'm like someone." Zero said his head down as though disappointed in himself for not realizing sooner.

"It's Anne, c'mon sit down and let's talk." Kaien understood very well who this certain person was, Zero nodded sitting in front of headmaster Cross's desk.

**Authors Note: **5 reviews whoop-de-freakin-do, I'm so proud. My mum called me a novelist today, LOL. I hope you guys don't mind me saying this but SPOILER I'm doing seasons like in the anime but there's going to be maybe 3 or 4 I don't know so yeah. Just letting you guys know. This story is loved by so many people which is nice to know. 

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Headmaster Cross, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	6. Forgive My Sins

**Anne POV…**

'**BANG' **the sound of a gun being fired bounced around my once calm room, "Who, what where?" I asked pulling out the Artemis rod, my hair standing up like a beehive. I quietly crept out of my dim room and followed the sound, I of course was always off guard in the morning, [especially on the weekend] since there were no duties for me and Zero to accomplish.

I jumped at the familiar sound; a chill went up my spine remembering my first kill… It was horrible, disgusting and disappointing.

**Flashback…**

"Headmaster Cross?" Anne peered around the room and found Kaien sipping his tea on an open window, "Sorry to disturb you." She said apologetically. "It's about Zero. I think he hates me…" Anne trailed off, remembering how quiet she once was and scowled to herself. "It may seem like that, but he just needs to get to know you more. But you have the upper-hand; you are not any type of vampire are you?" Anne shook her head "Well then you should become great friends soon. But that's not all… When Yuki left, Zero was crushed. Even though he knew they could not be." He stopped as though he felt the pain for Zero in the past.

"Thank you Kaien, I have to go into town and work again." I explained, bowing to him rushing out of the door, down the stairs, out of the dorms and through the gate before grabbing my milky-white bike, clicking on my helmet and riding towards the town at a fast pace.

I arrived at my destination after strolling through the town, and clipped my bike onto a pole with my tricky chain. "Sorry I'm late!" my voice rang through the kitchen making every ones head turn to me, "It's alright lassy." Assured a beefy man who worked in the meat area. [wonder why?] I grinned at him, his nickname was Mr. Beef. When I was little, I used to always ride on my bike here to order dinner for Mum Dad and little Delilah.

My nickname was Lily or HP, [happy] but I was usually called Lily. "Thanks Mr." he chuckled; I always used to call him that when I walked through the side door to collect the food each Friday. "You're welcome Lily. So how's Cross Academy going?" he questioned as I walked over to my position near the counter. "Alright, I'm a prefect with a kid named Zero Kiryu. You heard of him?" I asked looking up. He sighed quietly as though he was going through old photos from the picture album.

"Yeah, came here a few times to cool off, he seemed to talk about this girl named Yuki and what was going on there. He seemed kind of… Well depressed." I was amazed Zero, depressed? Man that's nasty surprise for me.

Then I saw Zero walk past the restaurant. Mr. Beef saw him too "C'mon, go see what he's up to." He hushed me out of the store as I ran down an alleyway, swinged on some pipes, jumped over fences and climbed a barbed fence nearly cutting myself. I was soon near Zero's destination as he walked up some steps onto an old abandoned factory.

I gulped and checked if my gun was fully loaded, then slipped through a crack in the door, hiding behind cover when he was at the right distance. My Dad taught me how to see in the dark which I prayed thanks to him, as we got deeper into the place I suddenly lost him.

I cursed, and then a weird growling noise came from a small dim room on the left of the hallway. I followed closely, my guard was kept on high and my curiousness was set on boiling. I put one eye against the lock to see a red haired man in his mid thirties was looking around the room, green eyes a psychotic look in his eyes.

I knew what he was, a vampire. But not just an ordinary vampire, this person was once a human before being turned. And slowly changed into a level E which means the end. He stared at the door; he was waiting for me to walk in. I opened up the door and he leapt towards me. But thanks to my good reflex's I dodged his fangs just in time.

He hissed, and then jumped again this time; I punched him across the jaw watching blood fly from his mouth and landed on the ground. He growled now, he was annoyed. I kicked him in the chest the air escaped his lungs, what I didn't notice or hear was Zero's footsteps coming my way.

I threw him against the wall before his shoulders slumped and his head hanged down, he looked up at me with his blood red eyes. He was begging me to shoot at this poor lost soul, I couldn't do it. He hissed "Please… Do it, I want to be with my… Family." Tears were falling down my cheeks like a waterfall; Zero was watching me in a worried expression. I didn't look away from this young man; he had killed his family by accident and never meant it. I saw a vision of him cradling his wife and two children in his arms begging for them to wake.

The gun shook in my hand vigorously; I kept my finger on the trigger stuck like glue. "Are you sure?" I asked, my voice wavered, he nodded one last time before nodding his head "Thank you…" he trailed off as I prayed that God would take care of this person and treat him well and forgive his sins.

I pressed the gun against his head, and then fired. Blood splattered across my face before falling on my knees my hands over my face, sobbing… Zero ran over and pulled me close, it didn't do anything know I prayed that God would forgive my sins.

**End Of Flashback…**

I walked out onto the court to see Zero reloading the Bloody Rose, looking up at me. "Morning." He said silently, I nodded still trying to get that memory out of my head. "Sorry for waking you up." He whispered, then I sat down and watched him fire bullets into the target boards with ease.

**Authors Note:** Poor Anne, thanks for reviewing guys aww I just wanna give her a nice warm hug I finished writing this at 10:03am so yeah. I reviewed my own story LOL!

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Headmaster Cross, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, Mr. Beef, Man and **Thank You**, AnntheHedgehog.


	7. Taste Like Candy

**Zero's POV…**

"Zero!" I opened up one eye and yawned, I stretched and sat up. I groaned feeling pins and needles rush up my whole body. "Zero!" Anne yelled again, "I'm coming!" I replied back gaining my balance and doing up the buttons on my long-sleeves top. "What is it?" I asked annoyed, she then smirked and gave me the phone.

"Hello." I started wondering who would dare call me, what a very dumb question maybe even rhetorical. "Hi Zero!" I had to put the phone away from my ear to not go deaf, "I just wanted you to bring Anne with you and come straight to my room please!" Kaien said sounding excited. [not that was new] "Why couldn't you have just told Anne?" I asked a bit confused of how he made conversations with people.

He paused as though realizing he could've told Anne rather than waking me from my nap, "I never thought of that." He admitted sounding kind of sad. "Whelp, what are you waiting for?" I had an amazing excuse for that, which was 'You just woke me up' but he would just say sorry and pretend nothing occurred.

"So, where are we going?" Anne had guessed that this was for both of us not just me, "To his room." I answered walking past her with no hesitation. When we arrived and were inside his room he instantly started glowing with happiness. I sighed in pain knowing this was going to be harder on me then Anne.

"Now as you know, every girl in the academy loves to watch the night class come out every morning, and scream until they lose their voices all trying to get their attention." He took a deep breath as though getting ready to sing a song which I hoped would not happen, "Well I have a solution." He pulled out a piece of paper with words in Japanese. He seemed proud of himself this is what it said in Japanese: 'Ni teishi za on'nanoko kara chissoku za tomari kurasu, wareware hitsuyo ga arimasu ni pea koryu za hi kurasu. Kono kano-sei ga arimasu saundo jisatsu no, shikashi sore was a remasu shigoto.'

In English: 'To stop the girls from smothering the night class, we need to pair up the day class. This might sound suicidal, [which I totally agree on] but it will work.' Anne and I were wide mouthed, a fly could have gone in and we wouldn't have noticed. "Pair up…the day class?" Anne asked sounding more confused then I was, "Mhm." He said it with such ease it was agitating. I wanted to scream and argue about how stupid this was, but right now… I could use a break from all of them going kya every morning. "I'm in." I shuddered and Anne was now looking at me with a 'are you serious?' face.

I nodded and she too joined, we walked back to our dorm in silence. I choked she instantly turned around and asked me what was wrong; I fell down onto the grass. I coughed. I felt my muscles tense and my heart rate rise, I suddenly felt warm then freezing cold 'what's going on?' I asked myself.

"Zero! Don't worry I'll go get Toga." Anne assured me, I layed on the grass and felt the breeze hit me face, the grass stabbed my back. My other senses were awakening, I suddenly forgot how to breathe, blink even think. My eyes watered, and covered my view. I wiped them away and saw Anne dragging Yagori along by the arm, she screamed my name for a reply but I flung my arm in the air for no words would leave me.

"You're going to be alright." He said calmly, I was now taking short breaths and my eyelids started to work I felt air go through my lungs then depart. I sighed in relief, feeling my muscles loosen. "Zero, thank goodness you're alright." Anne cupped my face and prayed to the sky, I blushed a little at the feel of her hands against my cold harsh skin. Yes my temperature returned to its normal state.

Then I screamed… I felt my tattoo burn against my skin, Yagori quickly ran off to get a blood tablet. Anne stayed with me trying to soothe the pain, but I was hungry. "He won't make it." I coughed, she knew it and I knew it. But she knew how bad my problem was.

"Drink mine…" she trailed off when my eyes widen, I hesitated and watched her pull away the hair covering her neck. I instantly felt a pang of pain I wanted it, I needed it. 'Zero, drink it.' The voices started torturing me again 'she's asking you to, do it!' it yelled.

"Please Zero! I care for you." I sat up and stared into her eyes, worry was in her eyes. I took in the temptation and licked her neck, savoring the flavour before sinking my fangs into her soft skin. Anne ran her fingers through my hair, strands falling. Toga arrived and watched me as I drank her sweet blood, to me; it was like candy, all sweet and succulent. I dug my fingers into her white t-shirt and my grip tightened into a hug. She accepted it and I felt her muscles move to a smile. I was soon full and detached my fangs from her neck; two holes could be seen in her neck on each side. I smelled blood on my lip and licked it off.

She actually looked happy, maybe about that I was alright. "Are you alright?" she whispered for only me to hear, I nodded and put a hand on her cheek. Then looked up at the unsurprised Toga, "Well my duty is done here. If anything happens you call me." He said walking off, no problem of what had just happened.

Anne smiled and we both watched the Sun set behind the buildings before we walked back to the dorms not mentioning about what had just occurred between us two.

**Authors Note:** Hi so you get to see some vampire action! Thanks for reviewing my story.

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Headmaster Cross, Toga Yagori, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	8. I Picked You

**Toga's POV…**

I sighed and waited for the kids to take their seats, man had I had enough of all the talking and the girl's passing notes or talking about boys. Then there was Zero, yesterday I experienced a moment between him and Anne. He defiantly like's her but won't admit it, when I decided they weren't going to quieten down, I grabbed the chalk and grinded it across the board. I loved doing this, everyone yelping and frantically shut up so I can start the lesson.

Zero just glared again nothing new, everything was alright. I chuckled as they finally looked at me for once without staring at my 'eye patch' as they pronounced it. I would just give them detentions and they would hold a grudge on me for awhile but they know they can't hate me forever.

"OK kids." I started not even listening to the girls chatter silently about the 'adorable' night class, I stared at the girls knowing my eyes were on them grew quiet and let me continue. "Now before you all ramble on of how stupid this is – which I agree totally – was made by your headmaster." I explained getting ready for a shoe to come at me and hit me in the noggin.

No shoe. "Girls this might hurt just a bit but seeing you girls get up in the morning and decide to scream like animals outside the gates of the night dorm the headmaster has decided to do this…" I felt the tension rise and shook my head ruining the girl's high hopes of getting up close and personal.

"You are going to be paired up!" I watched the shocked faces of everyone accept for Zero and Anne. They knew it was coming and came prepared. "But that's not all, oh no. You are going to decide and write it down. There are four slots, in the middle write your name then. This is the tricky part." I was messing with them, which I always enjoyed doing.

"You write down on the top left slot your first decision or if you're super sure you can write it down in there." I said letting the happy sarcasm enter my voice as the boys groaned and girls shrieked.

"You can't do that." Yelled a blonde haired girl as the others banded in "It's not my decision sister, you should've thought twice before deciding to join the party." I explained watching her cheeks go red in embarrassment. "After lunch I want everyone back so I can call out the pairs, and ah one more thing. You're together for a year." I lengthened the word and watched the students turn from pale [paler then Zero] green then purple. I clasped my hands together and rubbed them, I handed out the papers and also added the rules "You cannot divorce or breakup. You can not perform anything sexual; you can not cheat on them. You can not go to the night class and scream for the night class either way, you can't leave them." I said listing down all the rules and glance over to Zero who stared at the paper hesitantly before writing down his answer.

Anne stared blankly at the piece of paper and did a cheesy grin at me and shrugged, she scanned the room and had finally made her decision stared at her paper again.

**Zero's POV…**

'C'mon Zero just walk down there and hand over the paper, then sprint out like a mad man.' I cheered myself on, then stopped and let Anne walk down and hand the paper over to Toga before walking out knees knocking. I handed mine over slowly; he looked at the paper then winked at me. I stared then followed Anne out the door avoiding the question 'who did you pick?' I sighed.

**After Lunch…**

Everyone had gathered back in the class and were waiting urgently to see who's with them. "Well kids just to make sure I've made a graph of how many votes for each person. After nearly all the grade was called out and paired they were told to stay "Anne received one vote, Zero received two votes." Zero scrunched his fist when he realized the same girl had chosen him.

"Tricky-tricky-tricky." Toga scratched his chin in amusement, "The two girls who voted Zero please stand up." Zero watched as Anne stood up and glanced at him, blushing wildly at her choice. "OK now whoever Zero voted for shall be paired with him and the other paired with Jako." He let a few seconds pass before reading aloud who Zero had chosen.

"Well then will contestant Anne please scream in glee because you've won Zero!" he yelled enthusiastically, Anne had taken enough tears swelled in her eyes and she let them fall. She ran out of the room and people heard her scream in embarrassment and choke on her tears. "Maybe I lost it a little…" Zero trailed off when Zero zoomed out of the room after Anne but stopped and whispered "You-are-a-idiot." Then rushed out the door and let it slam behind him. Toga stood there feeling guilty and kind of sad of what Zero had called him but he deserved it.

**Authors Note:** I laughed at the beginning and got worried at the end. Big twist eh?

**Disclaim:** Zeri Kiryu, Toga Yagori, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, Jako, **Thank You**, AnntheHedgehog.


	9. What A Jackass

**Zero's POV…**

'Stupid Toga, he shouldn't have been so idiotic.' I thought angrily as I darted down corridors, rushed through hallways and literally burst through doors trying to find Anne. When I was about to give up and go back to my room I heard sobbing as I passed the girl's toilets 'Anne..' my instincts told me as I opened up the door and walked into the bright room.

On the left side of the room, sinks were lined up with soap and a mirror, on the right were the small cubicles and polished toilets [the janitor took his job very seriously] the tiles were exactly the same, blue and were shaped into squares which standed out and glinted from the light bulb. I spotted Anne crying on the other side of the room.

Her bloodshot eyes and tired face told me she had a breakdown, cheeks covered in stain tears and her hair all rustled up looked as though she just had a nightmare. A tissue was on the floor neatly folded in half; she instantly looked up and shuffled back as I took slow steps towards her "Anne?" I said but no reply.

She bumped against the wall knocking her head on the wall, she rubbed her head. I watched as her focus was back on me, she sniffled and stared at me with her watery eyes. I could sense that she was calming down and her breath had deepened.  
**Anne's POV…**

I stared into his lavender orbs, looking as though they had seen to much and I knew what, blood, pain realization and love. I calmed and my brain told my body that he was alright and I was now completely off guard. But I was still embarrassed I didn't mean to breakdown I just didn't know what to do. I could feel his eyes on me in there, widen with shock.

Then there was Toga, acting all cocky and all, it really annoyed me about his attitude like yesterday. He acted as though it was normal, he stepped closer and repeated my name, and this time I didn't try to shuffle away but let him come closer.

"Anne I'm sorry." He apologized still taking in what had occurred in there, "Toga was just being stupid." He explained reminding me of how he announced it. "I didn't know who to pick." He continued still looking disappointed in himself for upsetting me.

**Zero's POV…**

It felt good to know she wasn't scared anymore, then she looked down "I was also overreacting because of what Toga said." Anne added still looking down in the dumps. I was mortified then suddenly something in me clicked "Don't you dare say that." I said sternly not knowing how to stop "You had all the right to, he was being a jackass." I defended her and suddenly it flew away.

Anne just stared at my sudden outburst of thoughts and I looked away, I heard I giggle then it changed to a laugh and lastly became to hysterical. I looked at Anne who was laughing like a lunatic, "Oh stop, you're going to make me cry again." She said still in a fit of laughter and stopped when she got the hiccups.

I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, stroking her gentle skin, feeling her warmth run up my body. She kept on bouncing every time she gave a small hiccup, she smiled and hugged me. "Zero," she started when I helped her up, "do you want to be paired up with me?" she asked thoughtfully and I nodded my head and said "Yes Anne, I do."

We both stared at each other before coincidentally Kaien was doing a toilet check and I was given a detention for being on the girls toilets. But I was alright to know Anne was safe, even though I never showed it or told her.

**Authors Note:** I know it's short but everyone was sorry for Anne, you go Zero. Toga you big jackass aw that brought tears to my eyes.

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Kaien Cross, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	10. Flashback

**Zero's POV…**

I came back and found Anne sleeping motionless on the couch; her arm had a tight grip on the blanket and was already in her pajama's. A towel wrapped around her hair soaking up all the water, I turned the knob and undressed. I cursed while I fumbled with my tie trying to undo the tight know I had done well for the first time though.

With clothes, I was lay back especially with uniforms I wasn't very formal unless it's an occasion or something. To much trouble and time wasted, I let the water run down my back and soak my hair. When my hair was damp and all clumped up I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed right into my scalp.

I heard a mumble come from outside over the powerful shower, I wondered if Anne was having a bad dream but let it pass and continued peacefully.

**Anne's POV…**

I was in a void, it was very dark and no sounds were heard except for my breathing and the sound of my heart pumping blood through my system. I think I'm alone and look around but no change in scenery… just black.

"Anne." I jump at the voice sounding child-like and was a very faint whisper; my brain is trying to locate the person who said my name. A little girl who looked just like Zero but instead looked like a long lost sister, she eyed me hungrily. I stood there and she approached "How is Zero? I think he like's you." She said matter-of-factly I first scared was now in disbelief.

"Zero? Like me? Pfft please I don't think he likes me. Were just best friends and that's it ain't that right…" I trailed off and remembered I had no back-up on this conversation. Many people had thought me and Zero were together, but no just mates.

"Either way, he would be devastated if he lost you." She said her eyes color changing from lavender to red, sorry cross out disbelief shocked now that she was a vampire. "Remember that night 5 years ago when you lost your family to Shizuka Heo, remember what you suffered through and how it conflicted on you." She ordered and my mind back-tracked to that cold winter's night at exactly 10:00pm, I was tucking Delilah in when the lights went off.  
**Flashback Anne's POV…|**

"Delilah, goodnight." I said calmly at my fatigued sister Delilah as she yawned before closing her eyelids. Then the lights flickered off, this was normal in winter since the power always turned off because of the snow. Delilah got up and held my hand, she had always been afraid of the dark. But I had told her that the dark can be your friend if you let the moon and the stars enter your mind.

I grabbed a matchstick and lit a candle which we always used for emergencies, we shuffled down the hallway. I heard my anti-vampire gun bang against my leg; Mum had always told me to keep it in my reach just in case.

Then we both heard a scream coming from the kitchen, we both went toward the kitchen and I stared in sadness and anger as there lying on the floor was my mum and dad. Their heads were bleeding as blood poured on the cold floor. Scratches and bruises didn't help and Mum had a broken arm.

Delilah ran up and flung her arms around their necks, Dad choked out one last word "Run." He then closed his eyes and left this world forever. Delilah kissed Dad and Mum on the forehead and I did the same, and then grabbed her wrist and we ran down the corridor.

A figure was blocking our way and I heard Delilah yelp as we realized that this person was Shizuka Heo, she stared at us lovingly but I knew it was fake her voice was gentle almost hypnotizing. "Are you girls alright?" she asked worried about us, I pulled out the gun and handed it to Delilah "Go! I'll catch up with you later." She nodded her head then clambered out the window.

"So brave, letting your sister live." She explained gently clapped at me before grabbing me and placing her fangs against my neck "But very stupid of you." She said as though reminding her of something, "Leave my sister alone!" yelled Delilah as she shot Shizuka in the back making her turn to my little sister.

I jumped on her and covered her eyes, but easily threw me against the wall. My vision dazed suddenly and I watched helplessly as Delilah tried to defend herself, but Shizuka had the upper=hand and killed my sister in one swift blow. I wanted to die and be with my family Shizuka stopped at the sound of gunfire and disappeared. I never saw her again and never wanted to.

**End Of Flashback Anne's POV…**

"Yeah so?" I asked a little dazed and hurt from the memory "Well… I'm going to kill you myself!" she explained calmly as though normal to murder someone in their sleep, this reminded me of Nightmare On Elm Street and I chuckled silently. Then remembered I was dreaming and pinched myself but nothing happened, "You can't wake up Anne, Zero must do it." She explained reading my thoughts.

She pounced and could imagine the sensation of her fangs piercing my skin and making me fall to the same destiny as Zero, but I suddenly heard his voice. Reaching out for me I smiled and imagined myself back on the couch in his arms, I then left the dream and opened my eyes to see Zero staring at me.

"Hi partner." He said and I giggled, Zero was more open to me then anyone else and Yuki had admitted too. She said we had a 'connection' but I didn't mind. "How was your sleep?" he asked and he could see the thought in my eyes and abandoned the question "Are you alright from today?" he asked and I nodded.

**Authors Note:** Oh my god!

**Disclaim: **Zero Kiryu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	11. Blackmail and Gossip

"I can't believe it!" squealed a relieved girl as she chattered with a bunch of girls all huddled up and gossiping or talking about something, "Me neither." Agrees another girl as she nods and turns her head in the direction towards Zero who sat there writing down the sum's on the board [gosh Zero! I might love school but yeesh take a break man! Maybe even a chill pill] seeming far more concerned about work then small chat.

"I mean sure but Zero vote for Anne, wow he really must like her." Said another girl "I wish I had a guy like that." The all sighed in union and giggled, "Well doesn't matter, remember how much more angry he was when Yuki joined the night class?" butted in another girl who looked left and right to see if anyone was listening.

"I guess… But Anne is kind of different I mean she like doesn't mind the night class and Yuki is always inviting her in. I mean don't you think it's kind of odd?" thought another girl who seemed curious about Anne and of how kind and cheerful she was to everyone.

Soon all the girls gossiping evolved around Zero choosing Anne and if they were a couple or 'item' as they put it now a days, "Any who let's vote, who thinks Zero like's Anne?" 4 of the girls shot their arm straight in the air "OK you think's Anne like's Zero." The girls seemed uneasy and didn't agree.

"Really?" she asked and they all nodded, then they froze. "Girl's what is it?" but felt eyes on her and turned to see Zero standing there impatiently tapping his foot, "It's time for class." He said in his usual dull tone. It sounded so lifeless, but they didn't understand anything even if he told them they would call him crazy.

"Sorry Zero-sama." The girl bowed and blushed and then another girl decided to join the conversation, "Do you like Anne?" but that was a big mistake. Zero looked to see the same girl who had given Anne that scar and felt the urge to punch her rised, he stood there in silence.

"Why do you care?" he shot back keeping his tone neutral, he didn't want anymore problems. She seemed taken aback but still pushed on "Why did you vote for her?" now she was going in no man's land, he scrunched up his fists. But remembered Anne 'Please Zero don't worry I'm fine OK.' Her voice just calmed him and he retreated from the physical urge. "Because I didn't want to get paired up with a bunch of gossip girls like you!" he spat back like venom making her feel as small as a mouse, "Stupid question!" she said before scurrying to her desk. "Zero?" Anne asked surprised not hearing anything, "Why did she run off?" she questioned but he just strided past her.

**Anne's POV…**

After class I got up and stretched my legs, glad it was over. Thanks to some persuading I was able to wear the boy's pant's which I was happy about. I looked at Zero as he collected his belongings and walked out dropping a yellow file and didn't notice, I picked it up and read what was on the front.

Nothing interesting just numbers, I being very curious ran over to the fountain and opened up the letter like a Christmas present under the tree. Inside was a letter assigned to him looks like it was typed up and the font was like a typewriter, the letters were small maybe about 12 for size.

**To Zero Kiryu,**

**I know how dear that girl of yours is to you and wanted to invite you to my dear Yuki's birthday, sure you may not but Anne has grown to like Yuki and I do not want her to be sad, but please understand that I have no desire to befriend you or her in anyway.**

**I know how much you like her Zero, and I could tell her everything about you and your past, and I'm not blackmailing I'm no liar. Come to the moon dorms at 6:00pm sharp!**

**From Kaname**

Now I was annoyed, how dare he blackmail Zero to get him to drag me to the moon dorms for a stupid party! [I hate you Kaname!] I am gonna wring his neck when I find him. No better rip off his head! No wonder Zero hates him, Anne c'mon calm down OK Zero can handle himself can't he?

"Anne where did you find that?" asked a familiar voice, I was too stunned to answer but instead sat there motionless. He joined me and sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed, this caught my attention. His silver hair floated as though in mid-air by the wind, as his eyes were set on the pink sky.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled silently but I heard very clearly, "I'm sorry Zero." I say twining my fingers in my hair. I then placed my head on his shoulder; he grabbed me around the waist and placed me on his lap. I blushed at the way I was seated but he wasn't a bit worried, he chuckled and I placed my hand on his chest to feel his soft heartbeat thump against my hand as though trying to make it bounce off.

Zero kept on moving me to sit on his lap until he was comfortable; I looked at the statue in the middle of the fountain. Clear water gushed down into the pool below and made small splashes, he used a hand to move my hand and put it against his soft cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again and used his free hand to grab my other hand and twine our fingers together, we were friends and that was it. I had to keep telling myself this everyday and this too we always hug or hold hands or mess with each other's hair it's alright just friends.

But some part of me felt weird and wanted more of this feeling of being close to him but it never really showed because I always forgot how it felt to be loved, he soothed my thoughts and aid my problems and I perform the same. I sensed something in Zero, his otherside was hungry again. "Did you bring any blood tablets?" I asked busted I thought and saw him grow insecure.

"Don't worry I-I'll…" he trailed off when I tucked my hair away and knew he had again forgot to bring them, "Your not getting anymore for a whole month so drink." I warned and he moved closer.

"Anne I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear before doing the same procedure he's done every time. He licked my neck and he could see all the veins of blood that pulsed through my body and grow greedy, then sank his fangs into my neck for the third time this month. That was our deal.

"It's delicious." He moaned in delight, letting it roll around his mouth before swallowing in small gulps. I started to feel a bit light headed but let him continue, his short breaths turned into pants and he could sense I was feeling dizzy. When he moved away I started to fall back, but he caught me with his arm and I smiled.

"Anne stay with me!" he yelled and of course I stayed awake, he carried me back to the dorm and tucked me in. I remembered the letter and wanted to go and have a chat with Kaname "Zero." He turned back and looked at me. I blushed slightly then asked, "Can you… join me… tonight?" I asked. He seemed shocked and a little nervous "Are you sure you want me to?" he asked making sure I wasn't light headed. "I'm sure." He nodded and walked back over and took off his socks, "That's my job." I said and pouted a little which made him chuckle.

Then he joined me "Goodnight Anne." He said and flicked off the light; he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his muscular chest. He was wearing no top, since it was very hot tonight. I ran my fingers along his chest and smiled, I looked up to see him staring at me. He was waiting for me to get comfy; I smiled and turned around so I was facing the other side.

Zero forced my legs into a bend and my back so his head was on top of mine, and I closed my eyes, knowing his presence would keep me safe. I then signed off with this "Goodnight partner." He chuckled and then we both fell asleep.

**Authors Note:** Hi there, hey thanks to these people for reviewing this story xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, perfectpanda37, animeamd, zero kiryu is all mine, [no all Anne's or three ways?] and lastly ShortStuffs.

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	12. Where's That Smile?

"Sweetie please come out you've been there ever since." Yelled a girl with blonde hair which tumbled down her back, her green eyes filled with worry for the young girl that sat in the room. Her name was Lucy Dicai she was in her mid-twenties and was married to John Dicaci; they both had adopted 11-year-old Anne Egao ever since the attack.

Anne had become very stubborn and never left her room or talk to anyone, she was scared of the dark and always had her night light on and her lamp. "Don't call me sweetie, only Mum does that!" she warned back sitting in her room, her closet was emptied and clothes were scattered all over the room, a stool and chair had been smashed lastly her mirror was now cracked and pictures had been ripped in half.

"Please honey, come out and eat. We are having dumplings tonight." She sang trying to persuade Anne to come out, but she didn't take the bait and then sternly said. "Don't call me honey, only Dad does that!" Back downstairs John was talking to someone on the phone, "Please! Anne needs you." He pleaded to a man on the line.

He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair and sighed "Please she said she'll only come out if she see's you again." He was ready to drag him all the way here for God's sake! Fine." Gave in the other voice and John swam in his victory, "Be here at 7:00 o'clock right on the dot!" he explained enthusiastically. "OK but she better be there." Warned the voice and hung up.

Just then, Lucy came down and sighed then looked at John's glowing eyes and squealed happily. They embraced and Lucy rushed into the kitchen to make the dumplings, John looked back up the stairs and he gave up on Anne coming down.

Anne sobbed and scanned her messy room, then heard footsteps. "Anne, it's me. I just wanted you to know we have a visitor tonight." Anne instantly jumped up and pulled out her favorite clothes, and changed in a flash. Her eyes sparkled as she thought about whom this could be, Anne loved visitors always coming into the house and was always on her best behavior.

Anne then cleaned up her room and hid the mirror away in the closet with her other toys, then grabbed the broken chair and stool and super glued the legs on.

**7:00pm…**

The bell chimed its usual melody and Lucy opened the door to see a tall man in his maybe mid-thirties, black hair stopped just past his shoulders, an 'eye patch' was covering his right eye and his other one was blue, his clothes were just a long sleeve purple top with the buttons done up, black pants with black shoes to go.

"It's so good to see you Toga, thank you for coming." She said and seated him in the lounge, "Nice music." He teased and watched Lucy poke her tongue out making him chuckle. "Anne! Our visitors arrived!" she announced and down came Anne, "Who is it? Who is it?" she asked waving her arms in the air. She stopped and looked at Toga, a smile spread across her face.

"Toga!" she yelled and jumped on him and nudged him in the chest, "Hey Anne!" he said and hugged her back. "How are you?" she asked bouncing up and down on the spot, "Slow down kiddo, it's been good. Now Lucy's been telling me your not coming out of your room." He started and saw her shrink.

"C'mon, where's that smile? I tell you what?" he said thinking of something "If you go out of your room and do the same things you usually do and practice, I might let you join me." Anne instantly agreed. "Dinners ready!" John yelled and Anne sped off towards the kitchen.

**Zero's POV…**

That was weird; did I just see Toga with Anne? I stared at Anne who was still fast asleep, then realized something. When I bite someone I'm able to see memories." I was kind of shocked. But decided to sleep on it and tell her in the morning.

**Authors Note:** Yay! More chapters!

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Toga Yagari, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, Lucy Dicaci, John Dicaci, AnntheHedgehog.


	13. Letters

"Confiscated." Anne repeated for the 60th time, this was actually a new record for the girls and their love for the night class. Zero was off duty for some reason but Anne had no time to delve deeper as she had to continue her job as a prefect, the girls whined as she took book's from bag's and was like a scanner.

She pinched another book from a bunch of girls with as much stealth as a bat, "Hey!" they all yelled angrily at her and forced her to wheel the trolley down the stairs as a mob of girls chased her. "Zero! If you can hear me I swear to god I'm going to-" the trolley had collided with something and she swung straight forward into strong yet gentle arms.

The girls stepped away and walked off innocently, Anne was relieved for a brief second to be safe and unharmed when she noticed that she was in his arms in bridal style. "Uh Zero! So do you, uh want to ya know." Anne said helplessly leaping out of his arms, he nodded and they both carried a bag each.

"Oh my God! How long can you admire someone?" Anne yelled catching her breath slumped against the wall; Zero just shrugged and started to pile them away. "So you on a 'no talking day' right now?" Anne asked putting her hands against her hips, Zero stopped "How do you know Toga?" he asked not turning to look at her confused and shocked expression.

"He's our Ethic's teacher, duh." Anne answered back matter-of-factly; Zero sighed then pushed her against the wall. "Zero what are you." He cut her off "I mean in the past." He said ignoring how uncomfortable she was, "How did you know?" she asked and trailed off at his 'do as I say' glare and she obeyed "Well since my grandpa was a vampire hunter, he decided – with my parents to find someone to teach me and Delilah the art."

She took a deep breath and continued when Zero nodded, "Then we were trained and were told about purebloods, normal vampires – aristocrats – and well the pyramid of a turned human…" she trailed off not wanting to hurt Zero anymore but he did not mind.

"Toga told us it was his job to kill level E's and not Vampires, but me and Delilah both thought it was unfair of why they had to be put down and well he just left and told us if we weren't going to cooperate then he knew we weren't ready." Anne sighed and flinched at the memory, "But he came back, I always questioned if there were other children that he taught and he once told me about you." Zero was stunned. She was being trained to become one too! This was absolute shock, but kind of obvious. "He always told me you were quiet and well 'obedient' and agreed with nearly everything, I was kind of amazed by your back story and a bit amazed and always wrote letters to you but never wrote my name." Zero just sat there, motionless expressionless.

"So you wrote those letters." Then he remembered something and pulled out a small brown shoe box, when he opened it inside were neatly folded letters taken care of and in the envelope. Anne smiled and grabbed the first one she wrote to Zero and read it out loud.

**Dear Zero Kiriyuu,**

**If that's how you spell it, hi Toga has told me a lot about you and just wanted you to know you're not the only person training to be a vampire hunter. Please don't think I'm stalking you because I'm not, anyway here's a few things about myself:**

**My favorite food is Ice-cream and Pizza. [I love anchovy's yum!]**

**My favorite Color is any shade of blue and aqua. [That's the color of my eyes]  
Description: Brown hair with curls at end, aqua eyes, green bracelet on left wrist and hm uh what about black rectangular glasses. [Since I'm short-sided can't see far away]**

**Well anyway I hope someday we'll be able to meet, oh and one more thing. When I'm older I want to open up my own coffee shop and I'll sell coffees with Mum and Dad and Delilah, you can bring your family too!**

**From ?**

Anne then looked at Zero to see him on the brink of tears, "Zero?" he grabbed her and pulled her close. Tears falling slowly down his cheek. "You… I think I loved you even though I didn't know who you are!" his voice wavered while Anne blushed at the comment, "When you stopped I was so sad." He sobbed trying not to grab any attention. "Oh Zero! I think I loved you too." She admitted and looked into his lavender orbs in kindness.

She wiped his tears away with her sleeve "Eww, I got Zero germs!" he chuckled through his sobs and sneezed, "Achoo!" he was now in a fit and Anne watched in amusement. "Zero soon stopped and put the box back away in a safe place, "Anne can I work at your shop?' he asked quietly blushing "Of course Zero." She answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then the image of the letter from Kaname struck her, "I have to go!" she said and scrambled up the steps leaving Zero alone to himself. Anne was puffed when she walked through the big brown doors opening up to the moon dorms; the weird guy who stayed and watched let her through without a word.

Anne knocked and waited, Akatsuki opened the door "What is it?" he asked just waking up from a nap he had taken. "Can I please speak to Kaname." Anne said ignoring him, "Anne!" Yuki greeted happy to see her. "Come sit please." She said and Anne declined when Kaname appeared on the stairwell, "Ah Anne Egao, what is the problem?" Anne had the letter tucked nicely under her arm.

Seiren grabbed it while Anne chased the girl around the room screaming "Thief! Thief!" before Kaname ordered Seiren to give it back, "I want to talk to you, alone." She said eyeing the people in the room. "Well these are the people I have to control and are loyal so what you have to say would not matter to my people."

Anne smirked at this and said "Are you sure?" she asked again, but he did not hesitate "Absolutely." He said. "This letter you gave Zero! How dare you blackmail him into coming over here without my permission!" she was starting to rage and ignored the shocked Yuki, "I swear to god if I see another letter like this, I'm going to rip you limb – from – limb!" she threatened, ripping up the letter and striding out of the room and back to the Sun Dorms happily.

"Zero!" no answer Anne was puzzled by this and searched every room, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw blood on the carpet in the lounge. Anne followed the trail out of the boy's dorms and into the girls, she continued. A scram came from the floor above, she printed up the stairs.___'Zero'_

**Authors Note: **Oh god I wonder what's going to happen! *sucks at girl scream and sounds like a guy*

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, Seiren, Yuki Kuran/Cross, Akastuki Kain, Matsuri Hino.

Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	14. A Bloody Room and A Promise

**Anne's POV…**

I charged up the steps and heard a shriek come from the first room on the right, _'Yori oh no!' _ I thought remembering where she slept. I tried to turn the knob but Zero must have locked it when he arrived, "Oh screw it!" I grabbed my gun and shot the door knob and I quietly opened it trying not to blow my cover.

There stood Zero, he was holding Yori against his chest while sucking the blood out of her arm, now unconscious Yori was defenseless thanks to his strong hold. "Zero!" he instantly turned and saw me, the sight I saw was horrific.

Blood was splattered across the walls, a girl layed on a bed with her eyes closed like she was sleeping; another one was seated motionless on a chair and Yori had been dropped on the ground. I then looked at the state of the room, the curtains that led to the balcony had been torn to shreds, a mirror was broken and the lights flickered on and off.

I nearly fainted when I looked at Zero; his mouth was surrounded by blood as the stained blood was spread across his strong chest, fangs was like a turned on tap as blood dripped onto the bloody carpet. His nostrils flared and his body was on attack mode, he bared his fangs trying to scare me but sadly I didn't budge.

"Get out!" he yelled his scarlet red eyes seemed to be in regret and pure shame, I wasn't going to leave without knowing the girls are safe and well. "Zero calm down OK." I said trying to sound calm he took a few steps towards me, but I didn't move back. "That's it Zero c'mon just calm down OK we will fix this up." I explained soothing his nerves.

He nodded slowly like he was hypnotized by me, "OK." He said and his eyes changed back to their normal state. He scanned the damage and then he went angry, "No!" he yelled in pain I didn't know what was wrong. "Don't worry, go help the girls. They are bleeding really bad." He begged and I obeyed, I checked all of their pulses and they were breathing which I was relieved of.

Zero looked like he was going to rip his hair out and threw himself against the wall, grinding his teeth so the scream would go through his teeth, then his body started to shiver. His eyes glazed over like a fog, I quickly joined him and checked his temperature and his pulse. His body was producing too much blood! "Zero, I', going to have to shoot you." I mumbled but he heard it and nodded but gave me a hug, "Ready? 3…2…1!" I closed my eyes and heard the noise of a bullet going through flesh. He screamed in pain and his eyes went back to scarlet red, he jumped on top of me.

I smelt his hot breath on my face and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he growled at me and licked my neck on both side and smiled happily at his prey he had just caught. He bit me but not as gentle was now really hard, I yelled out for help and he dug in deeper.

"I'm so sorry Anne." He mumbled trying to fight his other side, "Please ack! Forgive me." He pleaded and finally won back his sanity and literally jumped off me, I smiled "I understand."

**In the Infirmary Zero's POV…**

"For the billionth time Zero I forgive you." Anne said and chuckled at me I shook my head not forgiving myself and continued saying sorry but immediately stopped when she put a finger against my lips. "Zero. Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head and awaited her question, "Well it's just that, Kaien told me that you would kill all purebloods even Yuki." I nodded my head wondering how Kaien got this info.

"Well I want to help you…" she trailed off and I instantly grinned "You really want to help me?" I asked pointing at myself and she nodded, "Zero Kiriyuu I promise to stay by your side and be there when you are about to eliminate Yuki Kuran and Kanamae Kuran. For I believe what your doing is right." She then told me to stay and help her with her math's homework; it was nice to know someone cared.

**Authors Note: **Yay so Anne has now made a promise with Zero!

**Disclaim: **Zero Kiriyuu, Sayori, Matsuri Hino.

Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	15. The Snowman Named Kero

**2 months later Zero's POV…**

"Hey Zero! Look, it's snowing!" Anne said, sounding astonished like it was unusual. "I know." I said bored, I was assessing Anne's answers for an ethic's test we had to complete and she had just come out from a refreshing shower. "You were in there for an hour." I explained calmly taking a bite from a red apple.

"But you know how much I love showers, so nice." She cooed happily before putting a coat on, "Whelp, I'm gonna make a snowman. See ya!" she sang running outside, leaving boot marks in the white snow.

I heard her giggling and felt the urge to go outside, I put on my jacket and when outside I realized she was back inside. I looked up, watching the snow float to the earth; I put my hand out and caught one. I was shocked as it instantly melted in my palm, in the distance sat a snowman.

Branches for the arms, pebbles for the mouth and eyes, but no nose, hat or scarf. "Do you like him?" I jumped and watched Anne put on a beanie and scarf on the snowman, "I named him Kero." She mumbled with an innocent smile. 

I chuckled and frazzled her hair, "Where's the nose?" I asked, she jumped and pulled out an orange carrot and placed it in the middle of the head. "When I was 7, I always made snowmen, snow angels and play snowball fights with Delilah." She said cheerfully, like Delilah was still alive today.

"Why do you sound so chirpy when you know she's dead?" I questioned, Anne didn't seem one bit stunned. "She would want me to be. Isn't that what Ichiru would –" Anne trailed off, instead stared into the fog.

"Anyway. I made some jelly. You want some?" she asked changing the subject like nothing had happened. Just like Yuki, wait. Yuki did abandon me, she never understood me at all, not understanding my problems.

While Anne did the opposite she didn't mind the discomfort, pain, blood, mercy or my life. I put my face centimeters away from her cheek, so much tension. Anne widened her eyes in shock, "Zero what is..." she trailed off as I pulled away from the temptation. "Jelly you said?" I said calmly walking back to the dorms, the penny had just dropped.

**Authors note: **Sorry guys about the long wait. Please forgive me!

**Disclaim: **Zero Kiriyuu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog**.**


	16. Emotions

**Anne's POV**

Girl's yapped on and on about different subjects such as the latest trend, the night class [especially], and something about a prom or something. Zero had dozed off with his head buried in his arms; I knew how cranky he got when he was awoken from his nana nap. That led to no man's land, but I took the plunge and tapped him on the head.

He groaned slightly and lifted his head, "Oh it's you Anne, what is it?" he asked casually for some reason he never seem to go off when I woke him up. "What's this prom their talking about, it's driving me nuts!" I said demonstrating me ripping my hair out, Zero just chuckled.

"It's a prom when the night class and day class all celebrate for the end of the year, I'm graduating as you know and will be graduating next week." He explained as though happy to be leaving, but I was heart broken. He was my only friend here, what was I going to do?

"Of course I know that." I said hiding my worry but he sensed it, "I'll visit and still be a prefect here. So don't worry." He assured me but I just blushed.

After class I and Zero were told to go to the headmaster's office straight after, we being both clueless decided to go. "What do you think it'll be about?" he asked me hands in pocket's walking casually along the hall with no care in the world, "Maybe he might of bring peace with the aliens and decided to rule the world and all." I said sarcastically making him snicker at the theory.

"How dare she!" Zero spoke aloud I looked in his direction to see the same girl, who had given me that scar. She was putting up sign's that said in big letter's **'Zero and Anne are dating!' **Zero strided towards her but I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away, "Let go of me you brat!" he threatened and his eyes widened with shock as I let go.

"Anne I'm so -." I snapped, I slapped him and sprinted towards the headmaster's office with Zero tailing me. I wanted to stop I knew he didn't mean it but my emotions had taken over. I barged into the office then fell on my knees and sobbed, Zero followed not far behind jumped down and hug me like he never wanted to let go.

I swiveled around to face him with my wet face and blood shot eyes, he seemed to have so much guilt in his eyes. Zero put strands of hair behind my ears, "I'm so selfish, using you." Now I was confused and decided to ask "What do you mean by that? I shouldn't have broke -." He cut me off when he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"No, don't ever say that." He said planting his lip's on my neck this time; he was enjoying it I could tell. "Zero what are you doing?" I must have made him realize, because he instantly jumped up and looked over to the confused Kaien.

"So you wanted to talk to us about something?" he asked changing the subject, helping me up and handing me a box of tissues. I nodded and we both listened to what Kaien had to say before walking back to our dorm in utter silence.

**Authors Note: **Yay finally done, Zero got a bit carried away with his emotions for her.

**Disclaim: **Zero Kiryu, Headmaster Cross, Matsuri Hino**.**

Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	17. 25 Rice Bowls

**Zeros POV…**

I sat on my bed, back against the wall. In the distance I heard music colorful lights danced around my room, it was kind of peaceful. Anne was sleeping on my lap her head placed on my leg, she breathed softly I occasionally put strands of hair behind her ears. We had gone for another night shift of being prefects, I was still a bit irritated by the poster pinned up onto the board but had let it slide for Anne's sake.

After what I did today I guessed that poster wasn't the problem in her mind, the prom was tomorrow and a big party was being held in town. Anne wanted to go but stayed and did her job, she had fallen asleep against the window of the class room and Yuki had tapped the glass to wake her up. I'll tell you, it was a rude awakening well to her.

She had smacked her head against the window and was K.O'ed, I had to take her to the infirmary to get her an ice-pack but she was alright now. I felt like it was my fault and had placed all the guilt on my shoulders, but now I knew it was just an accident.

"Zero, don't do that you'll burn yourself you idiot. Man you're a douche bag sometimes." She mumbled still asleep, I growled and I felt her body tense "OK, only joking just care about your health man. But don't come crying to me when you've burned your hand off." I knew she wasn't really talking to me but I still felt a bit weird.

I don't mean to hurt her in anyway, I-oh she's waking up. "Hey Zero." She started rubbing her eye's like a child, "Can we maybe go to that party now? Please I'll be a good girl." She got on her knees and begged like a dog. "Well, hm let me think… OK." I said like I was in defeat she hugged me and pecked me on the cheek, "Whoop-de-do! Thank you Zero! You're the best ex-human friend I've ever had!" then she added this very smart comment. "And the first."

**In Town Anne's POV…**

It was so good to see Zero out and about, especially since he's graduating this year. I'm still a bit nervous about being alone in class but I'll make some new friends, won't I? I held Zeros hand and he instantly shot a look at my sudden embrace, "What you shy?" I asked fluttering my eye-lids as he looked away. Hiding the redness spreading across his cheeks.

"Wow look at the scenery here!" I said in shock looking at all the food stands lined up in front of their shops people playing many games such as 'kick the can' etc. So much activity, so much fun. I dragged Zero to the closest stand which was the hit the ducks as I called it, Zero glared at me and I pulled out my wallet. I was about to get the mans attention when a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Zero, Anne it's so nice to see you! Are you entering the 'rice pig out' competition?" she asked flinging her arms around me.

"Hey Zero why don't you enter it? You sure do love rice." I suggested, his eyes widened for a second before going back to they're usual calm and collected look. "Sure, I haven't done one of those in a long time." He shrugged, I smiled and jumped then I remembered how he hated being touched when anyone had come in contact with the night class. "Why'd you jump off?" he asked sounding a bit disappointed, when Yuki left to sign Zero up I answered reluctantly. "I thought you didn't like being touched when people or I have been in contact with the night class." I trailed off when he stared at me with disbelief.

"You really think I'd do that?" he said with sadness in his voice, his arms hung loosely by his side as well as his head. "I'm sorry Zero, please forgive me! Please!" I begged he pulled me against his chest and whispered in my ear, "Don't ever think I'm going to let her get in the way of our friendship." He kissed my cheek and pulled away as though nothing happened.

We then followed Yuki to a brightly lit tent and Zero was seated down, he looked a little nervous but gained confidence when I winked at him. Then, the horn rang. People started stuffing the rice into they're mouths at full throttle, in merely a minute 3 of the contestants were now down and out. That just left 3 left.

Zero ripped off his top making girls scream wildly as sweat poured down his face of the heat of the food; he knew this was going to get messy. After about 5 minutes Zero had downed about 4 bowls of rice, contestant two had swallowed 2 and a half bowls of rice. While contestant three had stuffed a whopping 7 bowls of rice.

Then unexpectedly contestant 2 vomited in his bowl, he blushed and was escorted to the tenet next door. Zero continued and continued, getting up and letting his belly bulge slightly. Specks of rice covered his mouth while the other one just continued; this dude had a strong stomach. 

By 10 minutes Zero and the other guy were even, 16 bowls all. Everyone had stayed on the edge of they're seats waiting for the outburst of vomit, but nothing, these guys weren't going down without a fight!

After the fifth time of placing a hand over his now pot belly stomach Zero looked like he was going to doze off, "Remember people, the prize is an amount of $7,000!" that pushed Zero on as he threw his head down and gobbled down another 7 bowls. Now the strong stomach dude started feeling the pain groaning as his belly started making gurgling noises, trying to get the rice out of his system.

Then it happened, Zero had just finished his 26th bowl when suddenly contestant 3 spewed. He had announced defeat; Zero dozed off instantly, his face in the bowl. What a classic dude he is.

**Authors note: Epic damn chapter people! I got the idea from around the twist!  
**

**Disclaim: Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross/Kuran, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.**


	18. I Hate Reality

**Zero's POV …**

I felt like I was going to burst as Anne supported me by holding my shoulder, I heard my stomach gurgle and clutched it tightly as pain surged through my body making me wheeze. Yuki held the check under her arm and rushed over to help me, I shrugged her away and I caught a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes. "She's only trying to help Zero…" Anne trailed off when I gave her the death glare; she instantly went back changing the subject. "You did great up there y'know, not being rude but I thought he was gonna win but you pulled through that's my Zero!" she winked and giggled hugging me, it felt good to know that she was happy I'd do anything for her.

Yuki grabbed my arm and I glared at her in anger sparks flew, angry ones to be exact. Anne clapped with happiness "It's good to know that you'll let her Zero." I gave in after that and I was seated on a motorbike, "You can ride?" I asked. She nodded and slipped the visor over her face and did the same to mine, "My Dad taught me." She explained but I was already fast asleep as my arms wrapped around her waist. The engine sprang to life as she drove towards the school.

**Later, Zero's POV…**

I awoke and realized I was in my bed; I looked to my left and froze when I spotted Anne next to me. She snored peacefully while I was still occupied by why and how she got in here, "Hey Zero, can I tell you a secret?" I nodded then realized she was sleeping and wriggled closer inches from her soft face.

"I love you." She whispered right on cue the wind brushed across my skin while she shivered and embraced me, I lied there for a few minutes it felt like forever. Does she really love me? I looked down at her still form and blushed when I saw she was only wearing her undies, they were all the colors of the rainbow.

What happened next, well, that's what surprised me. She kissed me. As she woke up her head moved up causing her to come to my level, next she moved closer and well it happened just like that. Her eyes popped open and she ripped away and stared at me, "Did I?" I nodded and she fainted, I just sat there confused and kind of happy it happened.

But then the whole world went black as I heard Kaiens voice yell in my ear, it was sadly all a dream. Now there are 4 things I hate now, Kaname, Kaien, Dreams and Reality. And man does it bite hard, really hard.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! OK the real action will start in the next chapter so be patient.

**Disclaim:** Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross/Kuran, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


	19. The True Meaning

**Anne's POV…**

I effortlessly carried a box full of Zero's things onto the other side of the room, it was his final day at Cross Academy and I was trying to be as helpful as I could for this special celebration. But, I had failed miserably so far. This morning I had made him breakfast in bed, the toast was burnt and well I spilled the tea all over him. Then I escorted him to the bathroom repeating my apologies over and over again, he had just grunted and I seated him down on the sofa.

But still my bad karma continued and I had accidentally made the bath a 'bit' to cold for him and he had swore in my face, I had nearly cried but he had told me just to wait outside. Now, I was on the edge of breaking my spine while carrying these huge boxes. I heard the sound of water rotating around the bath and realized he was starting to get dressed for the graduation presentation; I rushed from side to side ignoring the ache of my back.

**Zero's POV…**

I dried my hair with a towel while another one was wrapped around my waist like a mini-skirt, Anne had accidentally scorched me with a mug of tea she had brought in for me this morning and had nearly broken down in tears of her 'stupidity'. Water dripped from the front strands of my hair and made a tiny puddle on the ground, I was a bit worried about Anne for next year, I mean…She wasn't the _sharpest_ tool in the shed sure she has a standard grade with work and all, but she can be forgetful and unorganized or uncoordinated.

I cared for her like she was my sister, and felt strong feelings towards her but had hidden them for quite a long time now. There were times when I nearly spilled the beans in front of her but pulled through, I sighed and pulled on black pants, black shoes and a white buttoned up top. I fumbled with the buttons for a while, thanks to my slippery fingers.

But assessed the damage of the burn marks across my hard stomach, patches of my stomach and chest were scorched like sun burn and skin had peeled off in the bath which had gone down the drain.

It wasn't too bad, but it would sting for a while and feel uncomfortable if I were to lie on my stomach. I turned the knob deciding for Anne to do up these damn buttons; I heard the clatter of plates smashing together then the sound of it shattering on the floorboards. I stopped and sniffed the air for that beautiful smell. Blood.

**Anne's POV…**

I cringed and felt tears prick my eyes, I let them fall and make my sight blurry. Zero came running towards me and yelled something, I think it was my name. His voice was flooded out by the noise of blood gushing out of my body, my heart racing and adrenaline pumping through my body to keep me awake.

I yelled, but I didn't hear it. But I did feel the air escape my lungs and form as a gesture of pain, Zero stared at my stomach. I followed his gaze and yelled again as a piece of glass had stuck itself into my stomach, blood poured out staining my top. He ripped my shirt off and I watched as he tried to resist his other side, I must have said something because he grasped the glass letting it cut into his palms as he slowly forced it out.

I had enough and grabbed the glass and forced it out with all my strength and laughed manically when it finally let go of my stomach and flew to the other side of the room, Zero licked my stomach his eyes glowing red. I didn't resist, he deserved it. He looked up at me well his other side did and for once in those blood lust eyes, was a hint of happiness and worry.

I stroked his head and when he finally stopped I did up his buttons and went to go change my top, this may sound weird but. I was happy that I had experienced that pain, it made me feel the pleasure of coming closer to understand Zero's pain of being a vampire.

**Later, Zero's POV…**

I watched as another graduate left the stage beaming at his mates and getting a friendly slap on the back, I peeped out my head and searched the crowd for Anne, she wasn't there yet. For some reason, I was scared because she wasn't there. Smiling happily at me and everyone, it made me feel like I belonged there.

"She is coming you know." I heard that pain in the neck Hanabusa state as he pointed to Yuki who waved at them; I felt the urge to wave back but kept my ground. He snickered "Right on cue." I turned my head and saw Anne, in a dress, smiling!

She wore a white dress with the cuffs of her sleeves all wavy, it stopped at her ankles and she wore yellow sandals that actually suited it her hair was down up in one big plait that was tied up with a few stretchy ties. She waved and winked at me, I actually felt kind of the odd one out with what I was wearing.

"Next up, my dashing Zero Kiryu!" Kaien announced and I barked at him for calling me 'dashing', Anne giggled a clapped hard and whistled and yelled like it was a concert. Everyone laughed and that made me chuckle. Yuki stared at me in curiosity. "Erm, thank you Anne…Uh lets pretend that never occurred, um I really don't have anything to say." Anne instantly booed, I sighed. She was still an idiot either way.

"C'mon, say awesome I am and how you got the stare of death! Boo!" she suggested waving her arms around like a ghost, "This is your time to shine dude!" Anne explained sounding serious now. "Fine then, I will." Anne came up to the stage and tapped the mike, "Zero Kiryu, is a prefect/guardian to Cross Academy. Also along with Yuki Cross, who is also a guardian here. I am just a student nothing more, nothing less. Zero on the outside, may be seen as a harsh and short-tempered boy. But on the inside," she placed a fist against her chest and thumped it lightly.

"He is lost and well is very quiet with his secrets, emotions, thoughts and overall is a laid-back nice guy who is out going and loves being himself for once. Don't ever judge a book by its cover people say, and all of you. Even I at the beginning did that. Since you and I both did he decided to continue and lock his feelings away and protect them by pushing people away. So, next time you see a person remember. Never to judge people by the way they look but how they act and try to delve deeper and help them that folks, is what true friendship is." I stared at her in disbelief as she stepped off the stage and joined the crowd again.

Everyone cheered and clapped, people whistled and guys gave her a pat on the back while Yuki squeezed her tightly. She could read me like a book. Later we all collected our apprenticeships and all were escorted towards the table of foods and drinks, I took off my red cape and hat to reveal a black suit underneath with a flower in the pocket. I walked towards Anne.

**Authors Note: Second last chapter, what's he gonna do?  
**

**Disclaim: Zero Kiryu, Kaien Cross, Hanabusa Aido, Yuki Cross/Kuran, Matsuri Hino.**

**Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.**


	20. One Day

**Zero's POV…**

I watched Anne as she mingled with nearly everyone; she seemed so attractive even from a distance. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Hey Zero! Awesome speech, oh, wait. That was me. Anyway you look great man! You really dress for the occasion." She said sounding amazed by my suit and tie I was as well.

"I can say the same thing about you too, you look beautiful." She did a small twirl and posed I chuckled, "But that's not what you came for, was it Zero?" she asked giving me a sly smile. "Would you like to dance with me?" I asked looking away from her shocked eyes and slowly lengthened my arm to her reach; she giggled and took my hand without hesitation. "Think you can dance hot stuff?" she flirted winking at me; I had never seen her this determined to beat me at mind games.

Anne laughed hysterically when slow and gentle music bounced off the walls as though welcoming us to the dance floor, I escorted Anne well she kind of dragged me into the middle of the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, Yuki was staring at me and pointing gasping a little. Anne placed her hand on my shoulder while I placed mine on her hips, our free hands joined and we slowly got into rhythm. "There we go!" she smiled and stared deeply into my eyes, she could sense my precision.

People joined around us and I spun her around, hearing her sweet laughter ring through my ears make me smile, fully! She gasped a little and jumped into my arms in bridal style, we spun around a few times. Everything was a big blur, her wavy hair tried to keep up with her head gripping on like glue.

She threw her head up in happiness and I slowed down feeling a little sick and dizzy, we laughed forgetting everyone was there watching us eyes filled with amazement of seeing me. Having a good time, laughing, even smiling for Gods sake! It felt so good to smile, to be happy, to be alive.

I led her out side and we admired the sky for a little while, like the stars. Anne had those sparkles that little twinkle in her blue eyes, I was waiting for her to sprout wings but nothing happened. We just stared, and stared, and stared. The wind had a soft gentle breeze; I could see she was trying to see something.

I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto the ledge of the balcony, she poked me and smiled. I never looked away from her not even for a second. I felt like I was going to melt right then and there.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, her hair had fallen over her face and I pushed it aside. I smirked and our noses rubbed gently next to each other, she blushed a deep red. All these memories flashed through my head, the snowman, when I bit her. How we became friends, all the tears that had fallen, and all the secrets, everything, all flooded back. I wanted to kiss her then, I remembered. "_I don't know what I could do without you Zero."_ That's what she had told me, she needed a friend right now. Not a lover. I shook my head and helped her down, "You should go back inside, and it's cold. I'll be in a second." Anne nodded and rushed back inside.

I stared into the night sky, _'One day, just not now.' _I thought to myself before going back inside and joining Anne Egao, prefect/guardian of Cross Academy, and my best friend. For now that is.

**Authors Note:** Yes! We are family; I've got all my stories with me! Remember to look out for the seque**l!**

**Disclaim: **Zero Kiryu, Matsuri Hino.  
Anne Egao, AnntheHedgehog.


End file.
